Changes
by Maddy Lake Deep
Summary: ROTJ gapfiller. What happened while Luke prepares his mission to rescue Han from Jabba the Hutt? Please R&R!


**Title:** _Changes_

**Author:** _Maddy Lake Deep_

**Rating:** PG

**Character(s): **Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia and R2-D2

**Summary: **Pre-ROTJ gapfiller. What happened while Luke prepares his mission to rescue Han from Jabba the Hutt?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in the Star Wars universe. They belong to the brilliant George Lucas and I'm making absolutely no profit off this story. **

**Author's note: **_This is my first SW fic so I'm really nervous about it. Is it good or bad? Any feedback and (gentle) constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. _

* * *

On board the busy Rebel fleet ship, Luke Skywalker had been inside his brightly-lit quarters, standing at the window where he stared out into the darkness of space. One would think he was admiring the many stars and even nearby galaxies that could be easily seen. But his thoughts were fixated on a certain person—Han Solo. Ever since leaving Cloud City, he had vowed to rescue his friend. His friend? When meeting the Corellian for the first time, Luke hadn't been fond of him very much. In fact, he had thought the older man was arrogant and obnoxious.

_This was the man who Ben wanted to help us?_

He recalled the bickering between them and amidst the battles, all they had endured to the present; they had grown to respect one another. Luke saw a different man, not the smuggler he had been, but someone who cared in his own way, recalling when Han had rescued him on the ice planet, Hoth; someone who wanted to fight for freedom as much as they did. Luke saw something else. He looked down at what he wore—a dark mandarin collar suit. And like Han who was Captain Solo, the young Skywalker once a farm boy was now a Jedi Knight. It all seemed like a dream. Everything that had transpired since the droids had landed on Tatooine. His meeting with Obi-Wan Kenobi; what Ben had told him about joining the Alliance.

His destiny.

The tragedy of his Aunt and Uncle…it still pained him greatly.

Darth Vader…

Refusing to think about it, he shook his head. _"No. No."_ Not far behind him, the door swooshed open and closed.

"Luke?"

The Jedi swung around to see Princess Leia standing in the doorway. His water-blue eyes widened at her presence. Their friendship he cherished, though at times it seemed like there was something more, something he could not fathom at the moment, and yet he felt it. "Leia," he said warmly and smiled.

She greeted him with a warm smile of her own. Clad in a tan suit, she approached him and closed the space between them. Despite her smile, Luke noted it was a strained one as she battled to keep herself composed. "I know you're worried about Han," he spoke to her calmly. "Jabba will have no choice but to give him to us."

"I felt so…helpless. There was nothing I could do."

"But we have a chance to help him now. I'll send the droids first…then you, Lando and Chewie will follow."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry. I'll be there."

The princess swallowed hard. Her calm demeanor morphed into fear and worry that darkened her face. Leia's lips parted a little, hesitating to voice what she needed to say.

Luke gently twined his hands around her arms. "Leia?"

"We have to get him back!"

"We will. Trust me." It amazed him how much she had changed toward Han. He would never forget when she had called him a nerfherder. Luke chuckled silently at the name. Then there had been the surprise kiss Leia had given him. At the time he had felt immensely flattered, and yet he had known that Leia was only convincing herself she didn't have any feelings for Han.

Leia's eyes squinted as if she tried to comprehend the young Jedi, when in actuality; she gazed at him in awe.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You've grown so much since we've met. The force within you, it's strong. But I feel you're troubled about something."

Luke could not tell her the truth about Vader. What would she think? How would she feel about him if she knew? But it was inevitable. He had to tell her one day. Now wasn't the proper time.

"I'm all right."

"Are you sure?"

He smiled again and gave her a reassuring squeeze on her arms. "Yes. Now you must prepare to leave."

Leia nodded. As she turned away from him, the door slid open and rolling inside the spacious bedroom was R2-D2. Luke waited for her to leave until he was alone with the droid. The Jedi proceeded with a calm and confident stride over to one of the drawers. He opened it and reached for what looked like a small disk. Luke then walked back to R2 and inserted the disk inside the droid's memory systems. Another recall visited him…back on Tatooine when he had seen the holographic image of Princess Leia. This time, the image would be of him.

"Artoo, this is the message I want you to give Jabba."

The droid complied with a few beeps.

Luke continued, "And there's something else." He reached down to his holster, clutched the lightsaber and unhooked it. He gazed proudly at what he had created. Clicking the button, the Jedi watched as energy beamed out into the air. He held it up, glowing emerald-green above him. As Luke shifted the lightsaber slightly to the left and right, a humming sound followed. His eyes fell onto his right hand. A sudden uneasiness gripped him and he switched off the lightsaber. Luke stepped toward the window again. Lifting his hand, he shuddered at the memory of when Darth had hacked it off. Skywalker moved the fingers of his cybernetic hand and as anger seethed within him, he squeezed his eyes shut. The anger, it begged to be released at the loss of his hand, at the revelation of his father. He wished he could forget what Darth had said. The conversation that relentlessly assaulted him…

"**_Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father."_**

"_**He told me enough. He told me you killed him."**_

"_**No, I am your father."**_

Luke squeezed his eyes tighter as tears burned and threatened to sneak from the corners of his eyes.

_Ben, why didn't you tell me?_

Yes, he was different now, not only was he a Jedi, but as he looked at his hand again, the anger and fear escalated. His thoughts raced in a tortuous circle.

_What if I become like my father?_

Then he remembered what Obi-Wan and MasterYoda had told him…what Darth Vader wanted…

**Give in to the anger, to the dark side.**

Luke defiantly shook his head. "No, I'll never be like him." He swallowed in a long, deep breath and as he let it roll out from his lungs and through his lips, the anger ceased its assault on him. He had to focus on what was important at the moment—getting Han back.

R2 interrupted Luke's thoughts with numerous beeping sounds. Skywalker turned around. Walking back to the droid, he gave it a reassuring smile. "I'm okay, Artoo. Well, we can't waste anymore time." Luke opened the small hatch atop the droid's head and slipped his lightsaber inside. Once it was safely hidden, R2 closed the hatch and beeped again.

"Yes, Jabba has a surprise waiting for him," he referred about his lightsaber and the rest of the plan. "I mentioned in my message that you and 3PO will be given to Jabba as gifts but that won't happen. And I have a feeling 3PO won't be happy when he hears it."

R2 shook his head and beeped sharply.

"Artoo!" said Luke, raising his eyebrows at the droid's sarcastic remark. "Okay, I know 3PO can be, well…pessimistic but he is a good friend…you can't deny that."

The droid beeped again in a softer tone.

"I knew you couldn't."

There were more gentle beeps and for a moment, Luke was silent. He broke it starting with a thoughtful smile. "Yes…Han." The Jedi turned away from R2 and stood at the window once more. With arms crossed behind his back, he stared out into the vastness of space again. Luke cringed at the thought of Han immobilized in carbonite and his determination to rescue his friend grew stronger. "He's a good man," Luke whispered to R2 and to himself. "I didn't know what to think about him when we first met, but now…I'm honored to call him my friend. He needs us." The Jedi glanced over his shoulder at R2 and with a smile he said, "Let's go."

**End**


End file.
